1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a body pillow and more particularly to a body pillow having an interchangeable pillow cover or case on which is printed one of various cartoon characters or figures such as a human torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body pillows are well known in the art and are commonly used to provide comfort and support. Such body pillows are defined by elongated full-length pillows measuring between four to five feet in length and between ten to fifteen inches in diameter. This type of pillow is used as a simple means to support one's body along the back, stomach, knees, shoulders or head as well as an overall body support for pregnant women. The pillow is generally covered with a simple elongated pillow case to match the size of the body pillow.
As examples of pillows that can be found in the art one may refer to several United States patents as follows:
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,406 a combination pillow and pillow case issued to B. M Elbaum showing a pillow case having a head configuration and outwardly extended arms.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,235 issued to L. Rochon, there is disclosed a pillow having a design configuration with a figure printed thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,889 issued to E. Van Staagen, et al, there is disclosed a three-dimensional mannequin pillow having a body member, a head, arms, legs and other additional body parts forming various related design configurations.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,683 issued to E. S. Bowyer, there is disclosed an adult bed pillow having a body member, and head, arm and leg members that form a three-dimensional mannequin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,927 issued to P. T. Newman, there is disclosed a doll-like figure having a means to allow faces to be changed according to the feelings to be expressed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,457 issued to D. Sweet, there is disclosed a pillow that is provided with cartoon character and includes arms and legs attached thereto, the arms being semicircular and of sufficient length to enable them to extend either around the neck or torso of a human body.